Dancing with the Devil
by Aniella Summers
Summary: Her eyes bored into his, something about his body being pressed up against hers caused her brain to go blank. When his eyes poured into her, everything else seemed to melt away around them. When she could feel his heartbeat pressed against her body, his breath on her face, she couldn't find the fear that she needed for her survival. When did she start dancing with the devil?
1. Red Ribbon

A sharp low growl so close to her ear caused the woman to gasp, a little more sensually than she originally had wished it to come out. Almost scared to open her eyes, she slowly opened them one at a time shocked to see a pair of amber, creeping with red, eyes staring back at her. She froze as the red seemed to begin taking over the cold golden eyes, yet it did not scare as much as she assumed that it would. It also seemed as if the beholder of the eyes was almost shocked to see her reaction as well.

"You best run, Miko." A hushed growl echoed in her ear, earning the voice another shiver as her entire body seemed to shake with...something she did not want to label. The words were followed by hot breath and a skillful tongue dancing across the shell of her ear.

"I know…" She moaned out as sharp canines nipped at her ear; she clenched her eyes shut as she fought herself and the sensations that were blossoming in her core. The arm that was encasing her small frame pulled harshly pulled her closer to his larger frame. The man continued his assault on her ear, nipping the sensitive tissue and then licking it to calm the throbbing.

The noises that were slipping through her lips were truly sinful as what this man was doing to her body. She felt his hot breath drift further from her flushed skin before she felt a sharp-clawed hand dragged against the outline of her face. The gentleness of what was normally a perfect killing device was driving her crazy; the thought being so close to someone who could kill her so easily alone was causing her insides to clench. She rubbed her legs together trying to relieve some of the pressure that was building up inside of her.

"Look at me, Miko…" He hissed, his nails digging ever so slightly into her soft cheeks; her eyes shot open, hissing slightly at the pain radiating from the cuts. The pain danced so much with the pleasure that she no longer could tell the difference. Both were causing the slickness in between her legs to grown, his deep purr did not help, "Are you not scared of this Sesshomaru?"

Her eyes bored into his, something about his body being pressed up against hers caused her brain to go blank. When his eyes poured into her, everything else seemed to melt away around them. When she could feel his heartbeat pressed against her body, his breath on her face, she couldn't find the fear that she knew she needed for her survival.

_When did she start dancing with the devil?_

* * *

Kagome's vision was beginning to go blurry as two hands wrapped tightly around her throat; her lungs burned as she tried her hardest to breathe. Yet the poison flowing through her veins was keeping her from doing anything but watch as Mukotsu brought her to her death. She couldn't understand what he was saying as it was getting harder to keep her eyes open, at least she died trying to save herself. Kagome was about to give up when the grip on her throat loosened. Her eyes shot open to see Mukotsu fall to the ground with an ungraceful grunt. Relief shook throughout her body as her lungs screamed attempting to breathe.  
"Inuyasha!" She called out, glad that the dog eared man came to save her. But her eyes widened when she did not see the savior she thought she was going to see, but instead saw Sesshomaru. Standing tall and proud as he always was. His eyes, instead of their normal rigidness were filled with rage.

_Sesshomaru saved me?_ She thought as she watched Sesshomaru start to question Mukotsu. _What is he even doing here? _The two made their way outside of the hut, but before Sesshomaru made was completely outside, he glanced back at Kagome. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before he ripped the matt off of the entrance. She tried to move so she could see what was going on but her body was still under control of the poison.

Her lungs cried out in happiness as a bit of fresh air made its way into them; slowly by the second she was able to use her arms to crawl towards the opening. Not only did she want to see the fight that she heard, but hopefully to relieve the rest of the burning of her throat and lungs. Her legs scrapped up against the wooden floor, she welcomed the beads blood popping through her skin, as it meant she was regaining feeling.

Just as Kagome made it to the front of the hut, which seemed to be blown off from the fight, Mukostu was slashed with Sesshomaru's sword, obliterating the man, only leaving his skeleton to be tossed over the bushes like garbage.

"Your primitive concoctions are no match for my superior powers." Sesshomaru all but sneered as he sheathed his sword. The wood creaked underneath her body, she froze as he turned his head towards her. For a moment nothing was said, nor did he move to help her; his eyes just bored into hers. Yet for some reason, she wasn't afraid he was going to hurt her. Even when he turned his entire body and began taking antagonizing slow steps towards her, she was not afraid. Her heart quickened but not in the fear that she was used to when she was face to face; her heart was beating in the base of her throat, she was sure that he could hear it.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru stopped in his track, and turned his head to the side; Kagome followed his gaze to find that Inuyasha was racing towards them. A small smile slid on her lips as she realized that she didn't need to fight anymore. Her vision went black and she let her head fall against the wood flooring and tried to focus on calming down her breathing.

She wasn't sure of what the two brothers were talking about but once she heard Inuyasha's voice hit that angry level, she lifted her head up once again, with what little strength she had left from fighting the poison so long. "No." Inuyasha's head snapped towards her, "It's not what it looks like." A short pause so she could pant, "Sesshomaru saved us."

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to be shocked; his head snapped towards Kagome, disbelieve and rage filled his eyes as if she told Inuyasha their little secret. "No." He spoke turning way, regaining his cold rigid nature, "I didn't save you. He couldn't answer my questions, so I got rid of him. Simple as that."

Tired of fighting, and at this point she wasn't completely sure that she wasn't hallucinating or imagining the kindness that she thought Sesshomaru had shown her, she let the blackness take over her once again.

Kagome knew for sure that this is when the desire to understand the cold demon lord grew from; that was the first time that she truly saw the Lord for who he was and not the uncaring man that he portrayed. Or at least, that is what she told herself. From there, the fire grew with each passing glance; those cold amber eyes that seemed to rake over her entire body as if undressing her or imagining her bleeding out. That lust or blood lust used to cause her heart to quicken in fear, but soon it shifted to something more sin worthy and his small act of kindness that day, is what sparked the fire.

* * *

Kagome stretched her arms over her head as she attempted to stretch out all soreness that had taken home in her muscles. She quickly bent down to touch her toes before glancing around the campsite; no one else seemed to be awake yet. Her blue eyes danced across all of her friend's faces when she realized that she was missing one. She glanced around the site, but to no avail did she see the hanyou; she sighed and turned around to grab a smaller pink bag out of her enormous yellow one.

Glancing at the still dark sky, she guessed that she had about an hour or so before Inuyasha would return from his _secret _lover, and wake the rest of the group up to go shard hunting. Instead of looking for him in the darkness, because she literally had no idea where he went, she decided to cool down by taking a bath. While she didn't have the luxury of a true bath like she would have in her own time, but she did know that there was a hot spring nearby as she and Sango went there last night. Well, they tried to but almost as soon as they had gotten in, Miroku was quickly peeping in the bushes; thus, quickly ending their bath and their good spirits.

She quickly headed towards the spring, with a slight frown on her face, her small bag and bow draped over her shoulder. While she was still not an expert at using the bow, she faired a lot better with it than without it. Kagome ducked under some foliage as she got closer to the spring, her brain was running at full speed and, frankly, it was too early to be questioning your life choices.

With close to a fourth of the jewel sitting around her neck, there had more of a need for her to learn how to defend herself so she didn't need to rely on others to help her. Kagome wasn't going to lie to herself though, the interaction with Mukotsu had really hit her hard. She had felt so useless, so powerless as she laid limp in his arms while he strangled her. If Sesshomaru hadn't shown up, basically by coincidence, she would have been dead, either from the poison or by his hands. She never wanted to feel like helpless again; Inuyasha wasn't always going to be there to save her. She had to at least be strong enough to hold someone off till he got there. A couple of days after that all happened, she had asked Inuyasha to train her, but he just huffed at her stating that she didn't need to learn how to fight because he would always protect her.

Of course, this always fell through when he would run off after Kikyo; while Kagome still held feelings for the young hanyou, there was nothing she could do to stop him from running towards someone else. The last time she chased after him, he had been so enthralled in his undead lover, that he didn't notice her falling and cutting up her leg. Her knee was dripping in blood, and if didn't notice that, he wouldn't have noticed if she was attacked by a demon. So, that was the final nail in the coffin for her. If he wouldn't teach her, then she decided that instead of running after him and forcing that pain onto herself, she would use this time train. Once Inuyasha would leave the camp when he thought everyone was asleep, she would simply grab her small bag and head towards a hot spring or a small clearing which they passed by earlier in the day.

She couldn't teach herself anything that she didn't already know, or that she wasn't taught by Kaede. At first, she focused mostly on aiming with her bow, and once she felt comfortable that she hit her target over seventy-five percent of the time, then she began introducing her reiki into the arrows. Which completely shifted her aim, from the little she could remember from her physics class, she assumed her powers mixed with the arrow made it denser so it wouldn't shift as much with wind or with other interferences. So, if the target was standing still her aim was fine, but when it was moving… it wasn't as fine. Now she was putting all her effort into moving targets. But since she was training by herself, that was pretty hard. It was not easy to throw a block of wood into the air and then try to shoot it with a bow; so, she decided that if it was a windy day, she would tie her target to rope and then attach it to a tree branch. The shifting of the wind would cause the targets to move, it wasn't perfect or even close to a battle situation, but it was something.

On days where it wasn't windy enough to move targets, she would practice shooting for a short while and then move on to meditation. When she first started trying, as advised by Kaede, she could not sit still. Her legs would go numb, or her fingers would tire and her brain would not just settle down. It would be jumping from topic to topic and then when she would try to think about _nothing_ something would always come up. Just like a pop-up advertisement that she couldn't control, and then her concentration would be broken. It took her a couple of weeks in order to just be able to sit still, and then a couple more days after that to settle her mind. Now she could meditate for an hour or so before her calm would be broken by something, usually herself.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief when the hot springs came into view; she quickly made her way over to the waters, hot springs never ceased to amaze her and bring her happiness. While she loved the availability of having a bath in your own home from her era, there was something magical and rejuvenating about a hot spring that made her smile. With a new smile blessing her face, she quickly dropped her bow and bag. Her fingers made quick work of the red ribbon, before popping each of the buttons on her shirt. Once her shirt was nothing but a crumpled mess on the dirt, she shimmied out of her skirt. Her bra and underwear quickly joined the pile of clothes as she made her way to the calm waters.

An unsure toe dipped below the surface of the water testing the temperature and slowly she made her way into the warm depths. When her body was completely submerged, she couldn't help but let out a soft moan and her eyes flutter closed. Her head and neck rested against the smooth rocks allowing her muscles to relax under the healing powers of the waters. Her mind drifted back to the fight against Mukotsu. Her eyes opened slowly as she glanced down at the jewel shards shining from her necklace; she really almost died and it wasn't Inuyasha that saved her.

_Sesshomaru_, her mind instantly shifted towards the austere demon, her hero. Well at least at that time he was her hero. There were plenty of times that he tried to kill her as well, like when she pulled the Tessaiga from its binds. Yet, in that moment not only did he kill Mukotsu, but he also made sure that she was able to get fresh air. He didn't need to rip the matt off the hut entrance, but he did. At first she thought he just did it on accident but before leaving the hut, his eyes bored into hers as if he had been debating helping the young woman demon lord was full of grace, he could have easily walked through it without even bending a singular straw in the mat.

He really was a killing perfection; he was able to withstand every poison that Mukotsu threw at him and wasn't even affected. She let out a small chuckle when she remembered the look on Mukotsu's face when Sesshomaru was still standing there, without even a burn on him. He truly was amazing, no matter how much she wanted to admit it. He truly could withstand enormous pain and pressure without even blinking; he was extremely strong that even Kagome, which wasn't the best at feeling auras yet, could feel his as soon as he was nearby.

Kagome let her body fall deeper into the depths of the hot springs so the bottom of her face was under the water hiding the growing blush arising on her face. She couldn't deny that he was extremely handsome as well; he was the definition of perfection, not just in the killing way. The first thing she ever noticed about him was the way he carried himself. His chin was always held high and he moved with such grace and beauty like his feet never touched the ground. His face looked as it was chiseled out of stone; never flashing any emotion or giving away any of his thoughts. His strong jaw outlined his masculine face, thin lips that seemed to be carved into a permanent straight to mention his eyes, deep pools of amber that seemed to be her pitfall. How could something that seems to hold so much depth, be so inhospitable?

Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip as she couldn't help but want to run her fingers over the marking on his face. Would they be sensitive like Inuyasha's ears? She wondered if the marks that slashed his face and wrists continued all over his body. She blinked as her mind continued down this deadly path, she could only imagine that there would be some crossing his hips. She almost groaned at the thought, she had never seen Sesshomaru without his armor on, but she was sure that he had to be built better than Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was very different than Inuyasha. Where Inuyasha was childish and had a boyish charm to him, Sesshomaru was regal, the literal definition of masculine, and mature. _Probably a little too mature_, Kagome stiffed a giggle. Sesshomaru was also taller than Inuyasha by a good bit, and while she has never seen him without his armor, she could only imagine what kind of body was hiding beneath all of that cloth and armor. With how much training and speed he seemed to have, he must have a very muscular, well defined, body under all that cloth and metal.

Where Inuyasha had a flat but strong stomach, Kagome could only imagine that Sesshomaru had a body carved from marble. His pristine white skin probably glowed with accents of purple stripes directing her imagitary gaze to…

"Gah!" Kagome yelled in the embarrassment of picturing Sesshomaru naked; she shook her head and forced herself out of the hot springs. Her face was beet red, and not from the steam as she would likely tell herself. She quickly began throwing her clothes on trying not to let her mind wander back to the steamy imagery that it wanted to get back to. There was no way she could be thinking of Sesshomaru,the killing perfection, in that sort of way. He may have saved her once but that does not mean that he is a saint and that he wouldn't kill her on sight the next time he saw her.

"Kagome!" A loud voice caused her to freeze, she could hear the breaking of branches and leaves as a certain hanyou was rushing towards her. She was able to zip up her skirt and throw on her blouse in time for Inuyasha to bust through the tree line. He had the Tessaiga out in all its glory ready to fight. She could see his confusion as he glanced around the clearing, it was obvious he thought there had to have been some sort of threat or enemy if she had hollered like that. The end of his sword hit the ground with a _thud_ as he looked at her exasperated. "What gives?"

Kagome huffed, "Nothing, Inuyasha." She quickly threw the smaller blue bag over her shoulder, "I handled it." She tried to sound confident but it came out as almost a whimper, her face growing bright red as she pictured the killing perfection in all his glory, once again. Kagome groaned in aggravation, _he definitely is going to be the death of me_; she shoved by Inuyasha and made her way back in the direction of the campsite.

Inuyasha followed her, still interrogating her with many questions and allegations. The two made their way through the forest bickering, waking everything in their path. Unknownst to them, a tall silver-haired demon had been observing the entire event. He gracefully stepped out into the clearing, his sharp eyes landing on a flash of red sharply contrasting to the brown dirt it laid on. A single elegant claw reached out and picked up the thin fabric; almost instinctively, he brought it up to his nose to smell it.

The scent of sakura blossoms and honey filled his nose and radiated throughout his body; as his eyes shut for a moment, allowing himself to fully embrace the aroma that encased the small red ribbon. Since no one was there, no one would know that those elegant claws, belonging to someone who has sworn to hate all that are beneath him, placed the ribbon deep into his kimono for only him.

Neither of them realizing that their dance was just beginning.

Author's Note: Thank you guys for taking the time to read this story! At some point, later on, we are going to flash back to the beginning, but it is going to be a story of how the two started the dance, realized they were dancing, and if they decide to finish it together. I recently got back into this ship and hope you guys like it as much as I do! Please comment and let me know what you think!


	2. Secret Sin

Author's Note:  Thank you all for the kind comments and thank you for sticking with me! This has to be one of my favorite pairings of all times, ever since I started watching anime. I hope you enjoy this, all in Sesshomaru's view. After this, we will move on to more events instead of the same thing happening but in a different POV. Please comment and let me know what you think!

Secret Sin

A sharp nose turned up into the air as a pungent scent bashed against his senses; the smell of decaying sakura blossoms and molding honey was saturated in everything in the air. His footsteps halted, if only for a moment, as he turned his head to the left as if trying to find where the stench was radiating from; his nose wrinkled in disgust, the smell was familiar but in a tarnished sense. His mind was running through everything that has ever made his nose turn up as this scent did; there was a sweetness… no, a purity that seemed to be lacking from the scent that he was used to. His train of thought froze when a soft body smacked into his leg, glancing down he was met with wide brown eyes and a bright smile.

"Sorry, M'lord." Rin's smile only seemed to grow brighter as she moved around the large demon and began spinning in a circle. In her own way, Sesshomaru guessed, she was dancing to some music in her head. His eyes snapped to the side as that smell entranced him once again; it was so saturated he could almost taste it on his tongue. He fought the urge for his face to turn up in disgust, it was vile. He turned his back towards the young girl and the toad, whose shrill voice was piercing Sesshomaru's head.

Unable to place a perfectly clawed finger on it, he simply spun on his heels and left the two bickering with one another in the middle of the field. Right before he reached the edge of the forest a high pitched squawk, "Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?"

He could hear the small imp running towards him, but without pausing one of his own footsteps he responded just a cold and distant as always, "Stay here. Watch over Rin." With that said, he allowed his nose to direct him towards the smell. While it was not spoken, the threat, if anything was to happen to Rin, was clearly there.

The closer, he assumed, to the source, the more pungent it was; what could possibly be giving off such an aroma? His feet moved gracefully over grass, fallen branches and whatever else laid within his path. The sun almost seemed to glitter through the treetops down upon him, yet the beauty of nature was not one that was grasping his attention right now. He never moved faster than his normal walking speed as he made his way through the treeline he saw a small wooden house. That must be where the stench was originating from.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru's ears twitched and his nose turned up at the name, _So the half-breed is here._ Yet he could not sense the half-breed's aura, nor did his nauseating smell pierce his nose. "though it pains me to say it, you are not fit to be my bride." The voice was gravelly and no one that he had ever been in contact with before, but he did not discriminate with who he killed. As he grew closer to the hut, he heard gasps of pain and grunts from inside. "Your dowry of jewels shards shall still be mine."

Finally, he pushed the matt out of the way and saw a short man, who smelled of grave soil, with his hands wrapped around the slender neck of the Miko who traveled with the hanyou. Amber eyes flicked around the room, the taijiya and Hoshi were spread out on the dirt in the back of the room. They both seemed to be struggling to maintain consciousness but a quick lift of his nose, and he could tell that they were not the origin of the aroma.

"Now die." A sharp release of that decaying smell smacked Sesshomaru's nose and his headshot back over to the Miko. She was the one releasing that putrid stench; it spilled from her body as the man was choking the life out of her. Sesshomaru could smell the poison running through her veins, different than the other that affected her other companions. The poison would keep her conscious, yet not able to fight back as she seemed to be simply letting the man choke her. _Weakling._ Without a second thought, he drew poison to the tips of his claws and sliced the man down.

As the man that smelt like graveyard soil smashed against the ground he heard the Miko call out to the half-breed. Sesshomaru's eyes darted towards her's, narrowing as he still held his claw up as if telling her that if she didn't watch her tongue, she would be next. His eyes slowly moved down to the grave soil who, somehow, still seemed to be moving around.

"Tell me, is Inuyasha here?" Sesshomaru as his eyes shot across the room glancing towards the half-breed's companions.

"And who are you?" The vile smelling man spewed out; guessing by his smell and the taint of the sacred jewel surrounding the man, Sesshomaru mused that the man was recently brought back to life. Plus, no one beneath him could hurt his honor.

"I was about to ask you that."

Although, apparently to this fresh corpse, an unknown man could affect his, "You..tried to kill me and you don't even know me?" The man hastily grabbed his satchel of items and took off out of the front door. He reframed himself from rolling his eyes at the foolish actions.

Sesshomaru turned his back on the weaklings but for a millisecond, the fresh smell of sakura blossoms and the sweetest honey filled his nose and encased his body. Slowly he turned to see the Miko attempting to crawl towards him; he watched as her ribcage expand and her suck in more of the smug filling the cabin, that decomposing and molding smell assaulted his nose again. Their eyes clashed against one another as he could almost hear the pleading coming from the warmth in her eyes.

He spun on his heels, no longer being able to withstand the warmth that radiated from her eyes, yet he would tell himself that it was the stench of death that clung to her that was the reason he couldn't withstand her. As he walked underneath the straw mat, something overtook him, the memory of that sweet smell, and gently a clawed hand grabbed a hold of the matt as just as quickly, he snapped it off of the bindings. Allowing fresh air to spill into the hut. As the smug disintegrated into the pure air, her sweet smell began radiating once again.

"You felt the pain of my toxic claws." He tried to draw his attention back to the frog-like man, "And yet you are able to still run." While he was not that curious as to why it was possible, he assumed it was simply from the man is a dead carcass, and being around so many poisons, even humans would be immune to such.

Even if this fight did not need all of his focus, it was slightly irritating now that the smell was pulling him to look back at the Miko. He had to suppress a growl when he could smell small droplets of blood, _how could she possibly be getting injured when the enemy is out here?_ He knocked down the little man with ease and watched him grovel on his hands and knees pathetically and lying. Did he not think that this one could not smell the deceit dripping from him and the canisters of poison lying in wait behind the bushes. His ignorance was almost to the point of insulting, almost.

While the toad thing, reached behind and grabbed the canisters, Sesshomaru took the time hidden by smoke to glance back at the young Miko, as if making sure she was okay. He noticed that the smoke had blown the whole front of the hut off. He would not be able to live in peace if the half-breed blamed him for the wrench's death. To his slight amazement, the Miko had dragged herself to the edge of the hut line but did not seem to be affected by it as her reiki was sizzling around her, purifying the poison in the air. It did not seem like the little one knew she was doing it as she could barely keep herself conscious. _There is immense power in her fragile human body. _

Once the smog had cleared, he slowly walked, more liked towards the toad-like man, who was spewing out words of disbelief. He quickly dispatched of the man, once and for all, with a quick swipe of his blade. His eyes danced with satisfaction to see the man's skeleton being shot into the distant bushes. "Your primitive concoctions are no match for my superior powers." Sesshomaru allowed to slip from his tongue.

A creaking of wooden floorboards caught his attention, he turned to see the young Miko frozen in place as he assumed she was trying to crawl once again. He could smell the faintest of blood on her, but she looked fairly healthy. For some reason, he allowed his body to begin to make its way over to her. He heard her heart rate quicken but he could not smell any fear on her person. He could smell something almost sickeningly sweet starting to permeate the air; curious, his inner beast lured him towards her. That smell was pulling at something deep inside of him, and he was curious as to what it was. And how he could smell more of it.

He watched as her trembling eyes traced over his body; they were wide and curious as if it was the first time she truly was looking at him. His eyes narrowed as he could heart the quickening of her heart; her blood was quickly pumping throughout her body and releasing more of the blossoming sweet smell.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru's had to fight back a growl that was ripping away at his throat when the half-breed's stench smashed against his nose, covering up the sweetness in the air. He turned his attention back to the strange Miko, who gave a tired unfocused smile before her head ungracefully smacked against the wooden panels. He noticed her breathing calmed down and her heart did as well, he assumed she must have let her body give in to the darknesses.

"What did you do to them, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru slowly turned his body towards the half-breed who was spewing at him. He wasn't going to dignify that question with a response; could the hanyou not smell the lingering scent of the dead man?

"No." The two dog demon's turned their heads to the woman using what was left of her power to push herself onto her hands. Sesshomaru might have admired her strength, if it wasn't for her being mortal and if she wasn't mortal, then she wouldn't be suffering. He could hear her heart pumping hard, as she was fighting to stay conscious. "It's not what it looks like." A short pause, he watched her breath was becoming more labored as she stressed her feeble body. "Sesshomaru saved us."

He could not control the rage and anger that showed through his eyes. Did this worthless human really think that this Sesshomaru would go out of his way to save their pathetic lives? He stared down at the Miko with hatred, but most of all what annoyed him is that he was looking down on her in disbelief. Did she think he had saved her? Did she think that he now needed her saving from the half-breed? No.

"No." He spoke turning way, regaining his cold rigid nature, "I didn't save you. He couldn't answer my questions, so I got rid of him. Simple as that." He listened to the woman's heartbeat, glad that she finally gave in to the darkness for good. Her body would need it.

The half-breed questioned his motives as if this Sesshomaru needed to explain himself to him. Although during the entire altercation, if you could call it that, between the two half-brothers, Sesshomaru kept most of his focus on the vitals of the Miko; making sure her heartbeat or breathing would go under a certain amount. He could smell no more of the decaying stench that once filled her aroma. Once he was certain that the once tightly woven smell of poison was not in her blood anymore, he simply turned his back on the half-breed.

* * *

When he finally was able to track down his pack, the two of them were sitting around a bond fire that Jaken must have put together when it got dark out. He could hear Rin rattling on about, what seemed like different types of flower. As he walked into the clearing, it was obvious that Rin had made Jaken go flower picking today, as there was a flower crown on his head. Although, he was not squawking around about it, which came to little surprise.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The young girl leaped off of the ground and threw her hands into the air. While she did what she called, 'a happy dance', Jaken shook the flowers off of his head and frantically made his way over.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, I hope your endeavors were ever fruitful." The large dog demon barely gave his retainer another glance as he walked passed the small toad.

When he came to the young human girl, his feet paused, if only for a moment; his eyes glanced down towards her, her eyes met his along with a gap-tooth smile. He watched as a small leaf had drifted from the tree above, and landed on top of her head. A perfectly delicate clawed hand reached out and pushed it out of her hair. The small child's eyes closed in pleasure, and if it were possible, her smile got even larger while her face gleamed with pride. While it seemed to last hours for the two, if one was to pass by, it only took half a minute.

He turned on his heels and made his way back towards the treeline; while it was every night that there would be a fire. It was not every night that he would grace said fire; he quickly launched himself up high into a free at the edge of the clearing. This way, he would be able to see everything that could happen, before it did. Plus, it gave his senses a break from the constant noises, breathing, and emotions from those in his pack; yet, this was very much needed tonight. There was much that was riling up his inner beast tonight, while it was not enough to awaken his beast, it was enough to make it shaken. The thought almost made Sesshomaru snarl; it had taken him hundreds of years to force his beast into hibernation.

One's inner beast only was driven by the most basic carnal animalistic desires and for taking a mate; this Sesshomaru saw no need in being driven like a licentious beast in heat. He also saw no reason for a mate; the idea of extending one's life force into another and having someone that he was required to protect. That was foolish. This Sesshomaru would simply find a high-class Inu demoness and pup her for an heir. Just as his father did.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he could visibly see the memory of when his father first met Izayoi. _Weakness_. He can remember his younger being so furious when he watched the great InuTashio pick up the apple that was given to him by a mortal woman. The fire only grew inside of his younger self as he watched his father take a bite out of the monstrosity. _That is why there is no reason for my inner beast._ It was his father's inner beast that drew him to the princess, it is what led him to take that first taste, and by that point, it was too late. He could see himself standing there, yet it was not apple being offered to him, and it was most definitely not Izayoi. But instead, a strange Miko, with a pure smile on her face holding out her own hand. Waiting for him to reach toward and take hold.

A snarl ripped through his throat as he thrusted himself from the treetops; his eyes tinting red as the rage grew like a fire in the pit of his stomach. He needed to kill something. He took off, without telling his pack, but from the snarl that left his lips, there was no way Jaken was going to question where his master was off to.

He let out another fierce howl as he allowed his human skin to shed off as white fur soon took its place. Red eyes and wild teeth bared out for all to see, kami must have forsaken the forest that night for there would be nothing left to be scared of the carnage in the morning. Following only his sense of smell, Sesshomaru dashed through the forest as fast as he could on all three legs, his claws digging deep in the earth as he pushed forward towards the next heartbeat. Demons, animals, humans, all fell victim to his teeth as blood was splattered along his mouth. While nothing was consumed by the Inu-Daiyōkai, there would be no bodies left to bury, just stains of blood and gore as nothing in the world could compare to the wrath of the rage of an Inu-Daiyōkai.

A sweet smell clashed against his nose, causing his entire body to halt; claws dug deep into the earth attempting to stop the momentum of the heavy dog. Without being able to stop himself, his body took off towards that sickening sweet honey and sakura blossoms that just seemed to be calling him forward. There was no mistaking who it was radiating from, but with red eyes, and bloody teeth, there was no control as to stop himself. The large dog howled towards the moon and it leaped over the trees by the hundreds. The smell must have been acres away, yet it drew him in like a moth to a lantern; luring him slowly into his own madness then death.

As he grew close enough, the smell of hot springs told the demon dog that the woman must be bathing. Yet when the stench of half-breed hit his nose, he quickly rolled forward into his human form; fur gracefully floated to the ground as flesh and skin forced their way to the surface. Blood from his hunting still clung to his face and his claws, something that he would need to correct soon. Sesshomaru, whose mind was now clear of all weaknesses, was about to turn around, slightly agitated at himself for following the woman's smell when he heard her call out, "Gah!". He quickly covered his aura and shot forward, just to the edge of the clearing where the hot springs were located. His eyes grew wide as he watched the small woman pushed herself out of the springs.

It was something that this Sesshomaru would deny to his very last breath, even to himself, but he swore he had never seen such a magnificent creature, human demon or kami. The way the water caused her skin to sparkle, as the heat of whatever she had been thinking about caused a soft blush to dance across her face. Her bust held high on their own, they were not too big, but large enough that would spill over his hands. His eyes made their way towards her strong yet narrow waist, he could see the muscles contract as she moved herself towards her bag. With such a narrow waist, one would think she would have smaller hips, but she was graced by the Kamis with wide hips that she would be thankful for during birthing. A luscious backside that he could picture up in the air… _enough!_

Silently growing to himself, he turned his back on the sight, not wanting to continue his thoughts as there was no reason to sit there and admire a being that he would not remember in the next hundred years or so. As he turned away, once again, something caused him to freeze, "Sesshomaru… " he heard her murmur, he was sure she didn't even realize the name had escaped her lips; he spun on his heels to see her deep in thought. Her hands covered her nose and mouth, but he could tell that the blush was deepening from whatever she was thinking of.

He watched as the young Miko rushed to dress as the half-breed was rushing towards her; _the boy was slow, if this Sesshomaru was here to do harm, she would be dead by now._ He did not listen to their conversation as the young woman shoved past the hanyou in a way that almost made Sessshomaru grin, almost. As he watched the two of them leave the clearing, he stepped out toward the hot springs, hoping to clean himself of the gore that covered his person, but his eyes latched onto a sharp red item that stood out from the dirt and muck.

Without a second thought, he gracefully made his way over to the fabric, and a single elegant blood-covered claw reached out to grasp the thin ribbon. Instinctively, he brought the ribbon to his nose and took a deep inhale. The aroma of freshly bloomed sakura blossoms and the sweetest honey filled his nose and danced throughout his body.

He allowed his eyes to fluttered closed, as he embraced the aroma all around his body as he leaned his head back and pressed the ribbon against his skin. When his eyes finally opened he pulled the ribbon away and glanced down at it, studying it. Yet no thoughts of malice were coming to his head as he hoped, only the luscious aroma of the young Miko and herself as well filled his thoughts. A sharp glance around the clearing, only proved what he already knew. He folded the ribbon carefully, before reached behind his armor and deep within his haori. A secret sin for only him.

Just like his father, he took hold of the apple once the temptation had already turned their backs to them. Yet, for some reason, they were still drawn to their desires. Deep within him, he knew that once he lifted the ribbon to his nose, it was already too late.

Just like when his father took a bite of the apple, it was already the beginning of the end.


	3. You Should be Running

"You Should be Running"

Kagome let out a sigh as she ran her hand across her sweaty forehead; her face twisted up in disgust as she shook her hand off, watching the sweat droplets fall to the ground. She glanced around the small group with a grimace, it seemed that everyone was struggling just as much as she was; maybe even worse, since she was wearing the least amount of clothes of the entire group.

"Keh," Inuyasha abruptly stopped ahead of her, "let's take a break here." Kagome slowly came to a stop and turned to glance at Sango who seemed just as confused as she was. Normally the only time they would take a break mid-day was if Kagome complained which would eventually lead to a fight. Then once he was face first in the dirt and Kagome had promptly walked away was when they would truly be able to take a break.

She noticed that his back was still facing her; a small frown pulled at her lips, Inuyasha hadn't looked at her all day and it was beginning to irritate her. She was not sure what she had done to make him act this way. She quickly made her way up to Inuyasha with a frown pulling at her lips. The dog-eared man raised an eyebrow at her actions as he tried to pull away from her. The frown now tightly knitted on her lips, she grabbed his chin and pulled him down so they were eye to eye. Then she gently placed the back of her hand against his forehead, "Are you sure you are feeling okay, Inuyasha?" She questioned with a worried look on her face; her eyes bored into his as she attempted to get the squirming man's temperature.

Inuyasha smacked her hands away with a grunt, although there was a hint of pink on his cheeks, "Would ya get your hands off me. I am fine, you all were just panting so goddamn much, I was beginning to think you were the dogs here."

All of the worry that was on her face fell, yet she took a deep breath in trying to calm herself down enough that she didn't 'sit' the man-child into the ground. She turned his back on him and headed back towards the others in the group. H_e couldn't have just let it be, he always has to make some smartass comment._ She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a strong tug on her soul, she glanced on the other side of the path to see soul stealers dancing along the branches. _Ah, so that's why he stopped._

She sighed as she pulled her head away from the thoughts that were threatening to blacken her mind right now, Sango gave her a look of understanding, "Kagome, I saw a stream a little while back, it probably leads to a swimming hole, would you want to take a swim?"

"Yeah!" A sad smile grew on Kagome's face as she ran over to the large yellow bag that was leaning up against a tree. She grabbed two towels out of the bag and ran back towards the older woman who was waiting. Maybe some girl time would be what she needed, just someone to talk to about her confusing emotions. While her feelings for him were vanishing, the hurt was still there.

"Can I come?" Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder with his bottom lip bubbled out; giving Kagome the literal definition of the sad puppy face. She laughed at his antics and pulled him into her arms, giving him a quick hug as she made her way back to her bag.

"Of course you can." Kagome smiled at her kit before digging through her bag for the smaller towel she had packed just for him. She paused for a moment, after humming to herself, she decided to grab one more towel just in case, and so she could wrap her hair up after swimming. Wouldn't want her hair to become as poofy as his tail, now would she? Once she had all three towels, she turned and ran towards the older woman who was waiting for her at the edge of the tree line with a soft smile on her face.

"What about Miroku?" Shippo questioned pointing to the Monk who was sitting by all of their belongings. The young man glanced up and gave an understanding smile to the kit and his mother.

"You three go on ahead," Miroku took a seat down by Kagome's large bag, "I will get camp set up as it seems like a certain _someone_ won't be back till after dark."

"Thank you, Miroku." Kagome bowed slightly towards him knowing full well who he was talking about. They all did, it was almost silly for them to act as if the hanyou could hear them. Kagome was sure that he wouldn't be back till way after dark, leaving them alone for most of the afternoon.

The three of them began walking down a trail lead by Sango, most of the walk they were talking about nothing in particular. Soon the river was seen, and Sango directed them that if they followed it a bit, there should be a pond ahead, as she could hear a waterfall. Just laughing about the journey, the future, loves, and life in general. "Kagome," Sango called in a voice that seemed slightly more serious than the tone she was using before, "I don't mean to pester, but how are you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome glanced over at her friend before looking back down at her adoptive kit in her arms who also was giving her a saddened look. She sighed, her hand running through Shippo's tail, "I am guessing you saw the soul stealers as well?" Self-pity fell over Kagome as it must be hard for them to watch her so saddened and affected by him.

"Yeah, we did." Kagome didn't even glance at Sango as they breached the treeline giving way to a large clearing with a rather large pond in the middle. There was a small waterfall from the river which was feeding into the large pond. The water was so clear that you could see the sediment on the bottom; it brought a small smile to Kagome's lips as she made her way over to the pond's edge.

"Well, no use pretending…" She paused placing Shippo on the ground before look up at Sango, "it still stings, as if he is clawing at my heart." She lifted her hands to remove her ribbon, out of habit, but then realized that she had lost it somewhere. She shook her head and began unbuttoning her blouse, "But each time he leaves, it's hurting less and less. So that's promising." She gave her a sad yet promising smile.

"Do you still love him?" Sango asked as she peeled away her clothes; normally Kagome always brought bathing suits for them to use but today she thought it was way too hot. There was no way she was going to be able to pull that material over her sweaty body.

"To be honest, I am not sure." Kagome shimmied out of her skirt, "I know that my feelings for him are fading." She paused and pursed her lips, "No. I don't think I love him anymore, there are still some feelings but nothing close to how it was before."

Sango walked over to the younger woman and gently placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "I think it is for the best if you let him go."

Kagome gave her a sad smile, "I'm trying. I know that he will never see me as more than the reincarnation of Kikyo. I don't blame him, but I just wish he was able to not lie about it, ya know?"

The older woman nodded and returned the smile; the three fell into a pleasant silence as they all stripped the remainder of their clothing until Shippo looked confused, "Momma, did you bring those weird outfits for us today?" Shippo pipped in, clearly while worried for his mother, wanted to get in the water soon.

"I figured it would be too much of a hassle to put the clothing on since it's so hot and sticky." Kagome kneeled and poked his forehead, "Plus, you guys always used to swim like this before I bought the bathing suits, so I figured it was okay." Kagome nibbed on her bottom lip nervously, maybe she made the wrong call and should go back and get the suits.

Sango shook her head at the younger girl, "No worries, I think you made the right call." With a quick nod, the three of them jumped into the pond with many giggles. The water seemed to wash away all of the hurt that was sticking to Kagome's heart; it filled her with happiness as she watched her kit and best friend laugh.

"This is so amazing!" Kagome hollered as she launched herself backwards into the water creating a large splash. Shippo looked at his mother in awe as she rose back up from the waves she created.

"Momma, watch this!" Shippo yelled as he threw himself into the air; the two women watched with giggles as Shippo turned into a massive boulder as he fell back towards the water.

"Ahh!" The two yelled as he smashed against the water creating a massive wave that crashed into them both. He soon reappeared above the water laughing and hollering about how he got them both; for the next bit, the three just swam and laughed almost forgetting how the weight of the world rested upon their shoulders.

It wasn't until a loud excited screech was heard that the three paid any attention to what was going on in the world around them, "Master Jaken, can I go swimming too?" The group looked over and saw that a small girl in an orange kimono jumping up and down at the edge of the trees pointing towards the group.

"Rin!" Shippo yelled waving his hand in the air as he began swimming to shore. He paused just as he was about to break the water, "You should come play with us!" He yelled only adding to the little girl's excitement.

"Rin, listen to me right now!" Jaken yelled as he slammed his staff on the ground with a thud, "We do not have time to have the _fun,_ we must find M'Lord."

Rin ignored the squeaking of the toad demon and sprinted towards the water, giggles, and laughter leaving her. She fumbled with untying her obi as she was trying to shed her clothing as she grew towards the pond. Kagome laughed at the little girl's antics, moving towards the shoreline with the intent to help her out.

Normally, there would be no reason, in hell, that Kagome would leave the water naked if someone else was there that she didn't really know, but this was Jaken. She was sure that he would not be looking at her 'disgusting mortal body' in a sexual way; to think of it, she wasn't even sure that Jaken looked at anything in a sexual way. The only other one's there were children and one of them seems to have tangled herself in her obi. So, without another thought, she stepped out of the pond, letting anything that may be creeping in the trees see her in all her glory.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped, her face growing red in embarrassment for her friend.

Kagome quickly glanced over her shoulder at her friend and gave her a quick shrug. "It's just Rin. Jaken..." She kneeled down to help Rin with her clothing, over Rin's shoulder she saw Jaken seemed to have taken off somewhere, "ran away." She laughed, "I probably offended him with my _nasty mortal bod_y ." She mimicked the toad's voice.

"Well, I think you're beautiful!" Rin exclaimed, hands in the air showing off her excitement. Kagome smiled at the young girl; it always amazed Kagome that no matter how long Rin stayed with the stoic and emotionless demon lord, her emotions were never hidden or dampened. She still remained just as enthusiastic as she was the first time they had run into one another. She pursed her lips in thought, it was interesting that he did not require Rin to do the same as him, restrict all emotions; although, maybe it was because she was just a child, a human child at that.

"Well thank you, Rin." Kagome ruffled her hair before holding out her hand, "You ready to swim?"

The girl vigorously nodded her head and the two of them made their way towards the pond. Kagome laughed as Rin skipped most of the way there, tugging slightly on her arm. When Kagome's toes hit the water she quickly wrapped her arms around Rin and threw her towards the other two. The little one giggled the entire time till she smacked the water, yet she reemerged with a huge smile.

"Ah! Rin will get you!" Rin shrieked happily as she splashed the young Miko. The Miko's laughter filled the air as she happily splashed the little girl back.

"Get her!" Shippo cheerfully played along as the two children jumped on her. The Miko laughed as the two children began their merciless attack on the older woman. Sango was in a fit of hysterics as she watched Kagome try and fend off the children. With a shrug, she jumped right on in, splashing the two kids

It seemed that all of the heartbreak that was holding Kagome's hand, was now dripping away with the water on her skin. A couple of times she got lost in thought; even if Inuyasha broke her heart and she was still feeling the repercussions of it every time he left, she was happy she was back in the Feudal Era and not her own. While it was almost a contradiction in her mind, even if this time was more dangerous… she felt safer here, more at home. A smile pulled at her lips, she would never regret the friends and family she made here because of Inuyasha. She refused to let him make her bitter.

He would still be her friend, or at least she hoped he would be. There was nothing she could do to change his mind, and she was not going to wait for the hanyou forever. Even if Kikyo went to hell after Naraku is killed, would Inuyasha ever be able to look at her without thinking of Kikyo? That was the answer that she used to dread because she truly did not know the answer. And could she live in someone's shadow the rest of her life? No, she knows she would be miserable. The few times Inuyasha called her Kikyo on accident, in non-intimate moments, were enough hurt for her to deal with, let alone if they were together. A sad smile pulled on her lips as she truly decided that while it would hurt now, she would break her own heart and let him go. Better to hurt now before everything builds up and together than later on. With her mind clear and a decision made, final goodbyes to her almost lover, she let out a fake roar and splashed the two children.

* * *

The laughter was high, and the spirits were even higher. The four of them played, splashed, and laughed away all of their troubles. They played for an hour or two before Kagome realized her fingers were way passed wrinkled, she decides they should probably start heading back to their group. "Okay, it's time to get out" The two kids instantaneously groaned and began begging Kagome to let them stay. "I'm sorry, but we need to get back to the group. The boys are probably getting worried. Plus, Rin, we need to get you back to Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin correctly with a smile on her face; Kagome couldn't help but return the smile.

"Gomen, Lord Sesshomaru." She apologized, not wanting to tarnish what seems to be Rin's hero.

"Kagome's right," Sango backed her up against the children as she walked out of the pond, "We have been here longer than even I anticipated."

Neither child wanted to argue with the demon slayer, the two dragged themselves from the water with low hanging heads. Kagome giggled at their actions before grabbed a towel and quickly wrapping it around her body; she threw two towels at Sango with a smile. Sango caught it with ease, wrapping it around herself before turning towards Shippo with the other blanket. Kagome began humming as she began drying Rin; first, she wrapped it around the small girl's body before rubbing each limb dry.

Everything seemed to be going magically until that annoying squawking came out from the trees again, "This way M'lord! The harlot came out of nowhere and tried to seduce me with its vile body before snatching your…..GAK"

Jaken was cut off when a rock smacked against his head; Sango smiled while the children cheered around her. He fell to the ground and almost comically as bump began forming on his head. Noises bubbled out of his mouth of pain, once Jaken was back on his feet he began yelling and shaking his staff, "You will pay for that you insignificant wench!"

"Jaken." A deep voice ripped through the clearing. Everyone glanced behind the squabbling toad and out of the trees gracefully strolled out the Western Lord himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin excitedly screamed, spinning in a circle with her hands in the air.

While this was all going on, Kagome was registering the words that Jaken was speaking. Now flushed with anger she was almost shaking, how dare he accuse her of stealing Rin, and of trying to seduce him!_ The thought makes my stomach sick_. She was completely ignoring the lord as she picked up a rock, "I will cook you for dinner, toad!" She yelled chucking the rock at the small demon; the rock lit up with her reiki as it flew through the air. It smacked Jaken with a loud _thud_ and a sizzle. "As if I would ever do either of those things."

With a huff, Kagome turned her back to them and leaned back down towards Rin. "Let's get you all dressed up before we give you back to Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered smiling while she rubbed the girls head with the towel. She wrapped the girl once more with the towel, while she was sure that Sesshomaru had helped her dress before, it felt as if it was the right thing to do.

With a nod, the girl responded, " Lord Sesshomaru ." Kagome laughed at the little girl's antics but before she could respond to the young girl, that deep voice ripped through her entire core.

"Are you calling this one's retainer untruthful?"

Kagome slowly turned around on her heels to face the large imposing demon standing tall and proud. She gently placed the orange kimono, that was in her hands, on the ground next to Rin before standing up to face him. "Excuse me?"

The proud demon looked down upon the petite human female, who's hands were now on her hips. Her face was twisted up in rage and anger while her lips were pulled into a pin-straight line. Even though Kagome knew that he had heard her, he refused to respond, just standing there looking at her as if she was nothing more than a bug in his way. No, looking was not the right word, he was almost looking through her as if she was not there. Kagome took a couple of steps closer to the demon lord, all the fear that she knew she should be feeling was abandoned long ago, and was filled with an aggravation that kept growing. She cocked her head, trying to control what was going to spill out of her mouth, but before she could speak anything she watched a flash of fuzz run by her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I was not taken!" Rin exclaimed standing in front of Kagome with her arms out as if she was protecting her, "I was hot and wanted to go swimming, M'Lady Kagome was nice enough to let me swim with them!" Kagome smiled at the little girl's actions, while they would be useless if he truly wanted to warm Kagome, it was a nice gesture. She was glad she decided to wrap Rin up in the towel; the gesture just wouldn't have been so sweet if Rin had run up naked. _I surely would have been beheaded if that happened_, Kagome mused.

Sesshomaru looked down upon his ward, his eyes unchanging before they flicked back towards the young Miko, still filled with rage but her face seemed softer now as she looked at Rin. "Hn." Something danced through his eyes as they danced along the Miko's body and attire; a slight blush danced across Kagome's face when she realized that she must look really intimidating in only a bright green towel. Despite her blush and embarrassment, she refused to redirect her gaze. Their eyes clashed against one another, her's filled with her emotions as if she was singing them to him; his, cold and silent yet there was this warmth that seemed to illuminate inside of her when she stared deep into them. He turned his back on the two of them and began walking back towards the trees, "Get dressed. This one would rather you not pick up that trait from the Miko."

All softness and redness dropped from her face as his words smacked her in the head _did he call me a whore?_ "And what does that mean?" She sneered, stepping towards the killing perfection.

This time, he would not pretend as if she had not spoken to him. Before she could blink he was standing in front of her; they were close enough that if she was to just lift her heels, she could kiss him. _Kami, why are you thinking of THAT now._ His eyes had sparkles of red dancing along the edges, his lips were pulled back in a slight snarl. "One would think you were smart enough to hold your tongue." He sneered in just a low enough tone for her to hear; something about that deep tone shot right through her body; a blossoming warmth began radiating from a place that shouldn't be reacting like this when she was in danger. Her knees trembled and not from fear and her tongue danced across her now very dry lips.

She noticed that ever so slightly, he lifted his nose and she watched it twitch as he was sniffing the air; a blush was painted on her face as she just knew that he could smell what she was battling on the inside. A singular perfectly sculpted silver eyebrow raised at her; Kagome swore she saw a slight tug at the corner of his lips, almost making a smirk for less than a second. Since they were so close, she doubted that anyone could see, and no one would believe her.

"You should be running,_ Onna_ " A low growl slithered past his lips and, maybe it was just Kagome already being way too into what was going on, but it almost sounded sensual to her. She sucked in her bottom lip between her teeth; she was in trouble.

"I know." Was all her sexually frustrated mind could come up with as she was face to face with what was growing to be a very unhealthy attraction.

This time, she was sure he smirked because it stayed on his face, his hair fanning over them as he leaned forward, protecting them from all outside eyes. He leaned even closer so that his breath was hot on her ear, earning him a shiver, "Then why aren't you?"

She gasped, finding it harder to breathe as her heart was pounding in her throat. Her mouth fell slightly open creating a soft 'O' shape as she struggled to find the words to say. To be honest, she had no idea why she wasn't running or why she wasn't scared, but her feet were dug into the ground and she could not find an inch of her that wanted to be far away from the menacing demon. The way he was behaving reminded her of a predator playing with its food before it killed it; allowing them a little more pleasure in the killing. She felt her entire body trembling as his hair gently danced across her arms. She felt him pull away so they were now looking deep into one another's eyes; his ember eyes clashing against her brown ones, in a trance that she didn't want to leave.

"I won't let you hurt my mom!" Ripped Kagome from her thoughts as she heard her kit's voice echoing behind her. Just before she could turn to look at him, she felt a sharp tug on her towel as he tried to pull her away from the Killing Perfection.

Several things happened in the next couple seconds that felt like hours to Kagome; she was hit with an intense almost blinding light from the sun as Sesshomaru had leaned back towards his normal height and his hair was no longer draped over the pair. She heard the demon, she was just so close to, take in a sharp inhale of air as she could feel a cool breeze across her body. All of these moved in slow motion, as the most damning of the events was the repentance feeling that towel descending onto her feet.

So there she stood, naked… standing toe to toe with the most feared demon in all of the land, who was now looking down upon her with blood-red eyes.

Author's Note: I know that this chapter was a lot of boring/thinking from Kagome, but I thought it was important to understand and know where her heart is at this time. Especially since some fic's pick up where she is over Inuyasha and some were she is still in love with him. So, it still hurts her to see him leave but she is deciding to move on from him. Plus, I hope the ending makes up for the lack of action in the beginning! Let me know what you guys think!


	4. I Must Have a Death Wish

"I Must Have a Death Wish"

A sonorous growl rumbled out of Sesshomaru's throat as his blood-red eyes racked up and down the lustrious naked body that was in front of him. In his right mind, he would have been cursing at himself for stooping so low as to find pleasure in a ningen's body, but this was no mere ningen, oh no. This particular ningen was beginning to become a serious thorn in his side; he was sure that this image of her, would be seared into his mind of years to come. He could no longer try and doubt her beauty, for now, he has seen her in all her glory. This _Kagome_. It would be easier just to kill her. He raised a single claw up, sizzling the air as it turned green, it would be so simple, to just knock her down now. His eyes narrowed at the young human woman, _if she was dead, she could never bother this one again. _

That sickly sweet smell was dripping from her body, most importantly, the most sensitive part of her. He almost wondered if it tasted as good as it smelled. At first, he almost found it amusing that her body was reacting the way it did; this human knew that he could kill her in less than a second, and yet when his eyes met hers, she simply melted. And he'd never admit it, but kami did he enjoy it. He was simply playing with the silly ningen, but when that lesser demon ran over and ripped that shred of cloth off of her body… something stirred deep inside of him. Something that hasn't been moved even when attempting to pup a demoness. Something that this Sesshomaru refused to allow to awaken.

Kagome knew that under his gaze she should have felt small and powerless but it seemed that it did exactly the opposite. His eyes clawed up her body, not missing a single dip or curve. Her mind was hazy under his eyes and she felt her knees tremble when she saw his tongue dart out to coat his thin lips. All of the dirty thoughts she has been having of him recently were flush at the front of her mind, and for some reason, she felt that maybe, just maybe, he was having them as well. And that made the wetness between her legs grow even more.

It was only when a slight breeze blew by her, and made one area especially cold, that all of the mist in her mind vanished. Nothing was moving slowly anymore, actually, everything seemed to be going faster than normal as her mind was jumping around trying to figure out what was going on. Wiggling her toes, she realized that the towel was no longer across her feet; her eyes grew wide as she glanced over her shoulder and saw Shippo running away with the blanket wrapped up in his small paws. She realized that he must have just tugged it and took off when he heard Sesshomaru growl. Her eyes darted back to the enraged demon in front of her, realizing that the lust she thought she saw was truly just rage; as a couple of inches from her face, she saw the radiating green glow of his poison claws. _He's going to kill me_.

"Gah!" She let out a sharp shriek and wrapped her arms over her chest, attempting to regain some dignity in this situation; her eyes snapped closed as she stared at the ground. "Could you please turn around Lord Sesshomaru!" The words ripped through her lips before she realized what she was saying. _There is no reason for him to listen to me; Kami this only happens to me_. She could hear her friends yelling and screaming behind her but all she could hear was her own heart thumping in her ears; her eyes were wide open as she stared at the ground just waiting for her head to be ripped from her body. _There is no way he lets me live, right? I just disgraced his eyes, and now he is going to kill me. _

Her shriek seemed to be enough to pull him from his own inner demon as all the red that was once filling his eyes, disappeared. Sickly sweet golden pools looked down at the shivering woman; he fought the urge to roll her eyes at the strange ningen, he retracted the poison from his claws and delicately tucked some loose strands of hair behind his ear. He sharply turned around, leaving the delectable sight behind him, clearly, he was in need of hunting once again. There was a growing tension in his loins that was not going away willingly as the image of her, was still dancing his mind.

"Hn." Kagome glanced through her wet bangs to see a waterfall of silver hair dancing in front of her eyes as he walked away from her. _Huh, he actually turned around?_ "Cover yourself, Onna." _Once again that words slipped through this one's mouth_. "You are making a fool of yourself." She watched, still hunched over her own body, as he gracefully began walking back the way that he had come. He did not throw her his robes, or anything to cover herself with, but that just Sesshomaru. Why would he help a mere mortal?

"Rin." He casually threw over his shoulder, and Kagome watched as Run ran by her, a fully dressed Rin, she might add. While the kimono was a bit twisted, Kagome had to admit that she was pretty impressed with how she dressed. With that thought she paused, a small blush filled her features as she imagined Sesshomaru leaning down and help Rin get dressed in the morning. Like a father…. _Ah, there is no way he would do that. _She waved the thoughts from her head and looked back up towards the pair walking away from her, Rin had turned around and was waving at her. Kagome let a shy smile and waved back, trying her hardest not to keep her chest covered.

Her lips pursed lost in thought debating on what relationship the two actually had. Sesshomaru never turned around to check that Rin was following him, he just assumed that she would. _Or maybe, it didn't matter to him if she did or not? No, if that was it, he wouldn't have come looking for her if he thought she was kidnapped. _"Huh, I wonder," she muttered to no one besides herself.

She barely registered the soft towel being draped over her shoulders by her friend, it was only when Sango spoke was Kagome broken out of her trance, "Uh, what just happened?"

Kagome shook her head and quickly covered her face still beat red from earlier, "I almost died, is what." She threw her head back and let out a large groan, "Why does this only happen to me?"

"Hey, be lucky that you are still alive." Sango's held a very motherly tone as she nudged Kagome's shoulder. "I don't think there have been many creatures, humans or demons, that have been so close to his person without being beheaded instantly."

"Yeah…" Kagome trailed off, wrapping the towel completely around her now shivering body, "I guess."

"Hey, at least it was Sesshomaru that saw you naked." Sango shrugged before leaning forward with a smirk that would make Miroku proud, "At least you know he won't be thinking about it later."

Once again Kagome's face went up in a deep blush, "Stop Sango!" She groaned as the older woman was walking away laughter dancing around her. Kagome shook her head and with a grand and a quick thank you to the Kamis for keeping her alive (once again), she made her way over to her clothes.

* * *

"Well, you three are back late." An annoyed voice rang out throughout the small camp as soon as Kagome Sango and Shippo walked through the treeline. Kagome's eyes narrowed as they laned on the scowling hanyou leaning up against a tree.

"Well, maybe you are just back early." Kagome huffed as she leaned back down and began hanging the still wet towels on a tree branch near her backpack. "Plus, it isn't even dark yet."

"Whadda mean by that? Back early?" InuYasha spit out, crossing his arms over his chest, "You didn't even bring your weapon with you!" He threw his arm in the direction of her bow and arrows leaning up against the tree near her large yellow backpack. "What were you doing anyway? You two just went to bathe the other day!"

"It was hot, so we went for a swim, InuYasha." She sighed, he wasn't going to let it go, was he? He always had to turn things around on her whenever he went out to see Kikyo. _It's probably because he feels guilty and needs to find some reason to explain his actions. _

"No way, you guys were gone too long just to go for a 'swim'." He huffed out, the agitation clearly growing in his voice. The tension in the camp was so thick one could cut it with a knife, and everyone's eyes were dancing back and forth between the two unsure if they should step in or not. "What gives?"

"Not everything needs to be a fight, InuYasha." Kagome slammed her back on the ground with a thud; Kagome's words were filled with heaviness as she refused to turn around and look at InuYasha when he was acting like this. She took a deep breath trying to remind herself that he was just being childish and wasn't happy that she wasn't there when he got back. _Yeah, got back from being with Kikyo._

"Not everything needs to 'give'." She used air quotes and intimidated his voice pleased with herself when she heard a quiet growl from the hanyou. Yet for a split second the thought of Sesshomaru's eyes raking up and down her bare body flashed in her mind along with that deep growl that slipped through her lips and she couldn't stop her body's reaction to that; some deep inside of her core coiled, her face filled with a tint of blush, and an almost _oh_ slipped through her lips.

"I knew it!" InuYasha shot up from his seat and was now fulling yelling, "Something did happen! Huh? What was it?"

"Nothing, we went swimming and Rin joined us, that's all!" Kagome finally flung around and threw her arms in the air.

"What?!" His voice hit new levels as she could feel the anger growing in his aura, "You went swimming with Rin?" There was a slight pause, "Was Sesshomaru there?"

Letting out a rather quick sigh, _there is no use lying to him now_, "Right before we left, he stopped by to pick up Rin but then left." Kagome's body was preparing for the outburst that was about to come from the man in front of her. His fists were clenched by his sides and his eyes were clenched shut as the anger was just radiating off of him in waves.

"What if he attacked you!" Inuyasha finally erupted after a moment, "Have you forgotten that they are the enemy! Are you that stupid?!"

"Sango had her weapon and I had the knife that she gave me in my towel." Kagome felt her eye twitch as she could feel the anger building up inside of her, "I already said nothing happened! He grabbed her and left, that's all!" Kagome stopped her foot into the ground, her hands were wrapped around her chest as she was holding back sitting him until he blacked out.

"Oh, a knife, how convenient!" Inuyasha began walking towards her, his hands still pulled up into fists and his words laced with venom, "He could use it to pick your flesh out from his claws once he is done with you!" At this point he was standing right in front of Kagome, his eyes glaring down at the black-haired woman. "You are useless." He sneered, "Always needing others to save you."

"He has done more to save me recently than you have recently." Her voice no longer loud, no longer screaming; just a hiss as it barely slid passed her teeth.

Inuyasha growled before turning his back on her, "Well if you are so buddy-buddy with him now, why not just go leave and be with him!" He flung his arms up in the air in his fit of rage before turning around, "Or maybe that's why you have been acting so weird recently."

"What?" Kagome was thrown back at the sudden change in volume and the fast topic change.

"A couple of days ago, at the hot springs," He was slowly walking towards her now, his voice was no longer high pitched and screechy, just low and angry, "You gasped loudly right before you whispered his name…" Kagome watched as his face twisted up in jealousy and rage, "He was in the woods nearby, but it seems like you already knew that."

"Inuyasha…" Her voice was low, calm, yet filled with a venomous warning.

"No wonder you were all flustered when I arrived and your clothes were all twisted up…"

"Inuyasha sit." The words were almost silent as his body was smashed against the ground cutting him off. Her eyes were closed but she could feel the vibration in the earth beneath her feet; she tried choking down the lump that was forming in her throat. She took a jagged breath before finally opening her eyes to see him face down in a crater, "Just because you feel guilty for your actions does not mean you throw that on me."

With that said, Kagome turned her back on him and made her way over to her bag; she quickly threw it over her shoulder before turning to her friends. They were all sitting together all with shocked looks on their faces; instantly Kagome felt guilty, she totally forgot they were there and she felt a little embarrassed for losing her temper. She let out an embarrassed chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry about that, I think I am going to head home for a little."

Sango was the first the shake off the shock and jump to her feet, "I think that may be best." Her eyes drifted to the hanyou in the ditch who had yet to move, "Would you like someone to walk with you there?"

"No, I think I will be okay" She gave the older woman a sad smile before leaning over to grab her bow and arrows. She glanced over to Miroku and Shippo, "I won't be long, but I just need to…"  
"No need to explain, dear friend." Miroku was the next to stand before walking over to stand next to Sango, "You need to take care of oneself before others. Go enjoy your family. We will be nearby when you are ready."

"Thank you, guys."

Goodbyes were said, hugs were shared, and without another peep or twitch from Inuyasha, Kagome headed towards the well.

* * *

"Ah, yes, harder, my lord." A high pitched shriek pierced his sensitive ears and he let out a low snarl, warning the bitch to be silent. A quick learner, the bitch's lips were sealed and she just enjoyed what he was graciously giving her.

It has been a long time since he allowed his body to have these carnal pleasures; yet that dirty ningen has stirred something inside of him, a heat that he cannot quell. It has brought him so low that he grabbed this high ranking demoness and brought her into his chambers yet the bodily pleasures he was seeking, he could not find. She was nothing that he enjoyed besides alive and even that, barely. She didn't have a mind of her own simply one of a lustful bitch. _A life really not worth living_.

She was slender, with silver hair, thin features, and fragile. Not fragile as in a literal sense, the pounding he was giving her was showing that she was quite physically strong but her body looked as if there was no muscle on it. Just fine lines and angles, as most Royale bitches are. She looked as if she never lifted a finger in her life, as she very much hadn't. As his hips smashed against hers, he felt little besides his hips hitting her hip bones; the warm tightness that he craved was not found.

Sesshomaru let out a feral snarl as he thrusted deeper into the squirming, clawing demoness; his eyes were clenched shut as his hair draped the two of them in a silver curtain while sweat caused some to stick to his forehead and neck, he could not feel his peak near. Without trying, the thought of that Miko standing in that hot springs came to the forefront of his thoughts and he felt his body shiver in pleasure.

As much as he repelled the thought and would be disgusted later, he allowed his beast to imagine it was the soft Miko beneath him and not this hard demoness. He could see her now, her face would be tinted pink as he imagined that blush would creep all the way down her chest; with how loud she was while decent, he didn't know whether she would be quiet and shy while rutting or loud and screaming out for more. He could almost feel her dull human nails digging into his back and he thrusted deep inside of her soft pussy; another growl, her hair would be fanned out beneath her and her luscious soft lips would be parted in a perfect '_o_' as it would be his name, and his alone, that slipped through her lips.

His beast couldn't wait to place those perfect breasts into his mouth; since she was still pure, he could imagine that her body would be extremely sensitive to anything that he did to her. Now Sesshomaru dug his face into his 'Kagome's' throat and let his tongue dip out and lick the sensitive area; he could see her body shiver and slowly warm up to his touch. Kami, he bet she would be shy at first, blushing and trying to cover up such beauty which he has already seen twice. He would be gentle at first, just to watch her blossom into a woman; yes, he would be her first and last.

She would cry out his name as he drug his teeth against her sensitive nipples; biting on them harshly before sucking on them, rubbing the nub between his tongue. She wouldn't know what to do and he imagined her head would be thrashing back and forth. The new sensations taking a hold of her body; everything she was feeling would be drawn so beautifully on her face, those tinted red cheeks. She would be biting her bottom lip, trying to hold in the moans and groans that he was pulling from deep inside of her body. He would assure her that he "...wants to hear her voice".

Before he took her purity away, he would need to taste that sweet nectar that has been torturing ever since he first smelt it; he bet it would be the best thing he ever tasted. Her body would be covered in bite marks and claims, everyone would know who she belonged to. She would bear his scent and his alone. Oh, how gloriously her body would mold to his ever will and bidding.

He could almost hear her calling his name, and it was almost enough to bring him to his climax but then the bitch shrieked once again, "Sesshomaru!" pulling him from his fantasy, and bared her neck to him.

His eyes burned a heavy red, _How dare this replacement submit to him and bare her neck_, his beast raged. Sesshomaru threw his head back into a snarl, his teeth elongating, before lunging down and biting hard down on the front of the bitch's throat. Nowhere near a mating mark should be; he bit down hard, listening to the bitch scream out in pain as he felt her blood pour into his mouth. Sesshomaru sharply ripped his head away, pulling any flesh or veins with him, leaving her bleeding out.

"You are not worthy of this Sesshomaru," He pushed himself off of the bed, blood covering his mouth, yet his face blank as could be, "And for that, you must die." He quickly threw her kimono over his bare body, not bothering to wipe the blood from his mouth and chin, and made his way out of the room.

Unsurprising to him, Jaken was not far from the room which he had chosen to rut the bitch, "Jaken." His servant quickly rushed from around the corner.

"Yes, M'Lord?" Jaken stumped as he ran, his staff far too large for his body and caused his balance to be off, and almost caused him to fumble into a full roll. Once the toad demon was standing in front of him, Jaken spoke, "What can this humble servant do to please, M'Lord after a ravishing night?"

"She was insufficient." Sesshomaru turned his back and began walking towards his sleeping chambers. "Clean it up." He could hear Jaken squawking about something behind him, but that he was paying no mind to the insufficient toad. Sesshomaru knew that something must be done.

He must kill the Miko.

* * *

So, it wasn't as if she was lying to her friends, she did mean to go to the well… but, who is Kagome other than someone who could never give up a chance to take a quick dip into the hot spring? Especially after getting all angry and tense about everything Inuyasha said; she deserved a moment to relax and enjoy herself.

"That idiot." Kagome sighed as she sank deeper into the hot spring. "Who does he think he is accusing me of being with another man!" She sneered out, "Especially when we aren't even together, "Kagome paused for a moment before sneering angrily once again, "Especially with Sesshomaru."

She let out a sigh and rested her head back against the rocks; _you are working yourself up again. Breathe_. Kagome took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm herself down from the tissy she was putting herself in. Yet the thoughts kept pouring in.

"Why Sesshomaru of all people?" She snorted pulled her hair out from the bun it was wrapped in, "He has tried to kill me multiple times." Her eyes slowly opened as she tried to wrap her head around his words, "And what did he mean that I knew Sesshomaru was around when I was bathing? Why would he be?"

She dipped under the water for a moment before popping back up with grace; she draped all her hair over her shoulder before ringing some of the water out, "Why would the all-mighty Sesshomaru wish to see me bathe?" While she was joking with herself out loud she couldn't hold back the thoughts of how he looked at her when her towel fell; it was as if he wanted to eat her whole. The thoughts were causing that similar warm feeling to begin bubbling up inside of her. She quickly shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out, "I probably offended him with my ugly ningen body."

_But he didn't look offended, he looked as if he liked what he saw_. Kagome could feel her face heating up at her own wishes; while he was completely dangerous, and a relationship with him would never happen, there was something inside of her that wanted him to want her. Maybe the whole forbidden fruit, or the devil's allure. But there was something inside of her that found him attractive and that day her brain was screaming at her to run, but her body was on fire. He set her on fire.

"I must have a death wish," Kagome mumbled as she shrunk under the water as if she was trying to cover her blushed cheeks.

"You do."

Author Notes: I know, I am an ass. Please forgive me, and comment and let me know what you think! I wrote this during an overnight at work, so there may be some errors, I plan to go back and fix those soon. I just wanted to get this out and published for all of you 3


End file.
